The Case of Chibitis
by warriordragon1999
Summary: England messed up yet another spell and turned himself and the BTT into chibis at first and some other countries are chibis too
1. Prologue

WG1999: I made this up out of nowhere I was bored so I decided to type it. I don't own hetalia

XXX

**Prologue**

England was working on another fail spell and decided to turn France into a chibi. He used the wrong spell again! He turned Himself into a chibi and about 3 other countries too. The 3 countries were in fact the BTT.


	2. Mess up 1

**WD1999: sorry 'bout the short chapter anyways I do not own hetalia. There is a ninja hiding in the corner that will be noticed in another chapter, there is not going to be an actual main character and takes place in England's house.**

**xxx**

England woke up to a banging on his door. He had just remembered he messed up a spell, so he went to the door (being a chibi and all) it was Germany, Romano, and a person he didn't remember correctly (Canada). They were all holding a chibi while looking at a chibi with a question on their face.

"I messed up a spell accidently" England explained sulkily

"We can see that" whispered a quiet Canada

"can you fix it?"

"I can try"

**Time skip to basement! :D**

England stood in the circle chanting in a language no one could understand. When he finished you could a few people scream angrily but far away. No one had turned back to adults.

Then, you could 3 loud angry knocks on the door. When England to the door there was a very angry Ireland that looked the age of Sealand, with a chibi America and chibi of all the Nordics except Iceland who also looked to be the age of Sealand.


	3. Breaking Walls

**WD1999: sorry for the grammar mistakes for some reason my computer hates the word hear. I'm writing this with shimejis running around the computer SO MUCH INSPERATIONS. I don't own hetalia except my Ireland OC**

**xxx**

Ireland immediately gave him a glare of pure anger.

England brushed it off 'cause he was used to it. "Sorry I messed up a spell, again"

"We can tell" Everyone turned to Sweden who was the one to speak.

"Maybe England shouldn't do magic" now everyone turned to the corner where a ninja was standing

"who are you?"

"the ninja XD" a gust of wind went over everyone and the ninja was gone.

"What the F-" Romano was shut up by Spain who claimed there were children reading.

"what are you talkin' about Spain"

"the fourth wall, America"

(stop breaking the fourth wall guys!)

"Who said that" everyone was then looking around at the ceiling

(I'm the authoress I created this story)

"So you could turn us back?"

(yes I could but then there won't be a plot or a story)

"Who votes we pretend that didn't happen" everyone raised their hands agreeing to Iceland's idea


	4. Why is She Creepy

**WD1999: All of my chapters will be pretty short. Ireland do the honors.**

**Ireland: she does not own hetalia just me.**

**XXX**

"where's America?"

This question received an immediate answer of clattering in the kitchen.

"whoa a ninja dude!" was heard from the kitchen.

"America get out of my bloody kitchen"

"didn't you chibitize any other girls besides me?"

"no Ireland I didn't"

"well that's too bad"

"shut up France!"

So Ireland ended up holding her bow & arrow at France, which made Germany realize that some kids still had weapons! He ended up asking everyone for their weapons. He got these weapons from the chibis 2 battle axes, a mace, a bow, and a quiver. Most of which belonged to Ireland.

"why do you have so many weapons?"

"because fighting is my hobby"

That's how they stared at her for an hour and she stared almost never blinking. Everyone thought it was so creepy how she stared. And she thought it was also creepy how they stared at her, and she wondered why they didn't stop staring.


	5. double messup

**WD1999: I'm making this a longer chapter than the others so far. IRELAND!**

**Ireland: she doesn't own hetalia just me, and you don't need to yell *angry death glare***

**WD1999: okay okay, to the story**

**XXX**

"I'm not helping you with this spell England!" stated the angry girl.

"whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" begged England

"because I've helped try and fix your spells way to many times before, and besides I can't use my powers I got them suspended on accident"

"how?"

"I may have accidently blown up an ice cream shop and a hot dog stand in America"

-Flashback of explosions-

*chanting in a language no one can understand*

_Thinking:_ _I want ice cream and a hotdog_

*really loud explosion*

_Oh no did I explode stuff?_

-end flashback-

"oh" everyone besides Ireland said in harmony

'I'm going to try again!"

"okay"

Time skip of awesome

England chanted the spell and failed yet again. This time you could hear "kolkolkolkolkol" throughout the world and an aru, and a squee! Two people grew up France and the ninja.

"I'm an adult!" exclaimed the happy ninja

"wait a minute I know that voice!" England said unmasking the ninja who was sealand

"sealand what are you doing here?" asked the Fin

"Japan gave me th-" he was cut off by someone knocking on the door

England was first to the door he stood looking at the three chibis who were Ukraine, Austria, and Taiwan. The adults were Russia, Hungary, and China. "I messed up a spell" "we can see"

"squeeee!" Hungary yelled as she attacked the chibis

"aaaaaaaahhhh its Hungary run!" someone screamed as they ran away

Someone bumped into Russia and "kolkolkolkolkol" sounded through the house

"Maybe we should try again?" England said as they went to the basement

-time skip of magic-

They did the spell which England failed again turning Germany, Romano, and Canada into Chibis with the people turning into adults were Taiwan and France. They both immediately left with China that means the adults were Hungary and Russia. "maybe we need more adults here?"

"I could call some states"

"okay"

America called his states only 3 were abled to come over and the 3 were Kentucky, Indiana, and Tennessee. (Kentucky is a girl called Keny, Tennessee is a boy called Tenny, Indiana was a girl called Indi) "these are three of my states Keny, Tenny, and Indi"

Keny was the oldest out of the three and Indi was the youngest

**XXX**

**This is my longest chapter yet! Yaay tell me if Indiana is younger or older than Tennessee so I can Know and will fix that Buh-Bye**


	6. The beginning of the end

**WD1999: I will now describe Ireland and Kentucky. Ireland is a girl with bright red hair a curl that is shaped like a three leaf clover (she calls it the holy trinity) green eyes and a dress that looks like chibitalia's except a darker green. Kentucky is a girl with brown hair and dark Blonde highlights, dark chocolate eyes, and a curl like America's. I don't own Hetalia.**

**XXX**

Ireland was death-glaring at England again as he looked through his spell books. "did you find the potion recipe yet?" said Ireland still death-glaring at England.

"yes!"

"you did? what is it?" asked Ireland excitedly

Russia frowned and said "I have to go" and then left without anyone knowing why.

England immediately "said we need a heart of a Night Mare, the water from the fountain of youth, and a four leaf clover for the potion" they were trying to make a potion to return them to normal.

"I've got the clover covered" said Ireland holding out a four leafed clover.

"I think I can get Mexico to lend me a bottle of that water you were talking about" said the American getting his phone out.

Kentucky said that she knew a few Night Mares no one questioned why and then England said "wait a minute there is one more ingredient it is the mirror of truth so I'll go get it" England walked out the door and then Hungary got an idea and said "coooosssssssplllllllllaaaaaaaaaayyyy! *squeeeeeee*" almost immediately everyone fled and the they each had an idea on who they would be.

**Cliffhanger you will not know until tomorrow! muhahahaha! This potion is the beginning of the end of this fanfic**


	7. Start of the Prank War

**Warrior: hi I'm goin' by warrior now instead of WD1999. My Friend is TTT and will help help me with Fanfics and always will know what will happen. Do the disclaimer someone!**

**TTT: hi! Warrior does not own hetalia.**

**Warrior: no cosplaying by Hungary because I am evil but instead will be Halloween/Prank war. I do know it is nowhere near Halloween.**

**Xxx**

The day started with Ireland trying to do the spell only making people younger instead of older the people who got chibified were Romania, Ireland (who went full chibi instead of a kid being Sealand's age), and Turkey. When she found out it was nearly October 31st she smiled evilly like something bad was gonna happen, and it only made her smile wider when she heard Romania was shrunken too.

That Night

Ireland had gotten Prussia, Denmark, and Romania to meet her that night to discuss something. "so what did you want to discuss?" yawned the awesome, but tired Prussian.

"as you all know it is almost Halloween" she started smile "so that means I get to do a big Prank War" when the three heard this they smiled too. Every year Ireland threw this big Prank war on Halloween. She's never lost.

"So we will be your teammates?"

"exactly!"

"but why us?"

"Because the prank is to get the fearless ones to be scared" she then looked to Denmark "Denmark you know both Norway and Sweden those are two of the fearless ones" then she looked to Prussia "you know Germany who is one of the fearless ones" then she looked to Romania "you are good at scaring people too! So will all of you help me?"

They looked at each other and nodded then they each said "yes" at the same time. She smiled widely and thought to herself 'their faces will be priceless'


	8. Finland's dream

**Warrior: hey guys my sister came up with the dreams cause she had them herself. Isn't that right TTT?**

**TTT: you weren't supposed to tell them that. If they find out who you are I don't them to find out who I am! *starts flipping out in corner***

**Warrior: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! *flips out in corner with sister just 'cause it looked fun***

**XXX**

*in Finland's dream*

Finland was stuck inside a car then started to hyperventilate then he saw a thing that looked like America and Sweden mixed together. It gave him shivers because it roared like a dinosaur. In the front seat a girl who looked like Kentucky but was younger and yelled "Finland it's me Warrior we shall now fly!" she drove them off a Bridge "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"CRASH !

Finland opened his eyes. He was laying on the lawn of a Mansion? A girl wering a hooded cape came up and said "hi Tino! I'm TTT we should go to the mansion now" her cape blew in the wind and her outfit was a dress that looked like Hungary's but was pink instead of green. He decided to follow her when they reached the end of the hall they were in a Library and Warrior was sitting in a chair. When she saw them she came up and said "finally! I drove us off a bridge so he could get to you" TTT's eyes got wide when she said this and yelled "you did what?"

"I drove of a bridge!"

"I know you did but why?"

She shrugged "it was faster than walking"

TTT shook her head and turned to Finland and said "Tino you ready to go back in time and stop that Sweden-America thing?"

"Okay!" he smiled he did not like that roaring monster then Spain ran in with Romano behind him while Spain held up a flame-thrower and yelled "wake up mother-f-" Romano put his hand over his mouth and Spain burned the whole Library waking Finland up sweating. The room was about a hundred degrees and Ireland ran past his room then yelled who turned the heat up?" what he didn't know was that she was smiling the prank war had begun.

**XXX**

**Warrior: what kind of pixie stix are you doing**

**TTT: I don't do pixie stix I do FunDip and PopRocks!**

**Warrior: that makes much more sense *rolls eyes***


	9. Prank War P2

**Warrior: anyways we are starting the Prank war officially in this chapter and maybe we will have some more of TTT's dreams just not this chapter**

**TTT: no more of my dreams for a bit now where are my pop rocks?**

**Warrior: *points to table* over there *snickers***

**TTT: *eats a pop rock then starts to cough* ew these are normal rocks! She doesn't own hetalia *cough***

**XXX**

The team of chibis who were pranking people now called themselves the Prank Team. The first person they decided to prank was America, and it was with ghosts. Ireland had called for another meeting that and said "tomorrow we prank America" they agreed then Canada came running and whisper-yelled "the cameras are in place"

Everyone was greatly surprised that Canada was on her team "Birdie how long have been on this team" Prussia asked confused. At this Ireland rolled her eyes "he's always been on my team, he's the reason I've always won I was the planner he was the doer."

"So he exploded America's burger?"

"yes"

"Birdie pranked me too?"

"sorry Prussia, but I've pranked everyone" Canada said with a shrug.

"what does he mean the cameras are in place"

"well I set up cameras to record everyone getting Pranked, but it will be hilarious" then she pointed to a closet "I want to warn you that closet is a portal to the 2P realm"

"how?"

"it has a portal inside of it that leads-"

"I mean why is it in that closet"

"I don't know magic works in mysterious ways"

Time skip to morning!

They woke up that morning to the house being frozen. "aaaaaaaaaahhhh why is it so cold!" Ireland smiled at the shout she went to turn up the tempature for them, but only to find Canada already doing it.

"hi!"

"hi!"

Time to prank America. "Canada I need your help" she discussed the plan for pranking America, then got Canada dressed like a ghost and sent him on his way to Prank America. She had gone to her computer to watch the Prank in action, because he had a camera with him too.

It ended with America freaking out because of the 'ghost' that was there, and Ireland had the whole thing recorded on her computer.

**XXX**

**I ended this chapter very stupidly!**


	10. Stealing Countries

**Warrior: Kitty Cat do the disclaimer!**

**My Cat: Meow **(translation: she does not own hetalia but she's willing to steal it sue her sue her)

**Warrior: kitty why do you hate me so much**

**My Cat: meow meow **(translation: I'm a cat. it's my job.)

**TTT: let us go now!**

**Warrior: we shall go! *pulls out zipper key and puts it against a wall then brings it down and breaks the fourth wall by opening a portal***

**XXX**

The wall all of a sudden had a zipper coming down on it. Then a shadow appeared then it disappeared and Finland and Canada (but no one noticed) were gone. Sweden gasped "Finland's gone!"

Then the zipper appeared again and two hooded girls step out and they were fighting. The one with the green cloak practically screamed "only one at a time!" but the black cloaked girl yelled back "why do you get to take one first then!?"

"cause this is my fanfic!"

The black cloaked figure put the chibi Canada down but he seemed dazed and confused so he spoke softly "everything was so detailed! It hurt my eyes!" to this they responded "your universe hurts our eyes! It's too Bright!" then they left leaving Canada confused, the zipper gone, and Finland missing.

"Canada where is Finland?"

"The ladies took him!" with that he fainted on the ground

**XXX**

**Warrior: now I have Finland with me! HaHa**

**TTT: How come I couldn't keep Canada?**

**Finland: can I go home now?**

**Warrior: soon Finland Soon**

**My Cat: Meow **(Translation: Review!)


	11. New Character?

**Warrior: Finland you shall return now!**

**Finland: Yay!**

**Warrior: *uses zipper key to open portal again***

**TTT: *bursts from nowhere* I'm going with you and staying there! She doesn't own Hetalia!**

**Warrior: we'll talk about it along the way *grabs Finland and goes through the portal***

**XXX**

The zipper portal had appeared again. This time one girl… wait a minute two girls came through but one was holding onto the other's leg crying. The standing girl wearing a green cloak dropped Finland then yelled "FINE! You can stay here but you have to be a chibi"

The green girl snapped her fingers and the black cloaked girl was now a chibi and smiling brightly. then the green girl left through the portal.

"call me Atlantis. I am a country!" 'Atlantis' exclaimed. The zipper portal opened again and the green girl stuck her head out and said "LIES! Call her TTT!"

**XXX**

**Warrior: it's just me and Kitty now! Right kitty?**

**My Cat: Meow **(Translation: I hate you)

**Warrior: you know you are really mean, right?**

**My Cat: Meow **(Translation: I know! Review)


	12. Pranking Sweden

**Warrior: Hey Guys! It's been awhile *angry cat fighting noises in background* Stupid cats fighting, I do not own hetalia**

**xxx**

Sweden had been sent into a hallway to something from a closet but when he got near the closet he got a bad feeling from it, so he turned and walked to the end of the hall to find the door locked he tried all the doors and they were all locked. He then sighed and went to the closet when he opened it there was a whole other world he leaned through to get a better look then someone pushed him in.

While all of this was happening Ireland had her computer watching what he was doing Denmark came up to her and said "I've pushed him in and unlocked all the doors" she simply smiled and said "Good now we just watch" she was recording the whole thing on her laptop.

About 5 minutes later Sweden came screaming out of the closet with everyone staring. When Finland saw this he tried to find him but Sweden was nowhere to be found. Ireland was using her laptop to record this then everyone else on the Prank Team came to watch, and it only made it funnier when Finland walked into the room they were all in and asked where 'Su-san' was they shook their heads because they didn't know where he was. The Sweden cam broke when he was running.

As they watched Finland scour the whole house for him but didn't find him, but then Finland went outside and looked up did he find Sweden. Sweden was up high in a tree shaking, but when he saw it was only Finland he came down. Finland had long since decided not to ask Sweden if it scared him that bad.

**XXX**

**Warrior I got my new kitten to try and type something this is what he typed:**

`44

FrSF1GBH5 NZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZNNHJURJKJKSDJSD78DJ.L


End file.
